ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Stark (Earth-199999)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, or famously and simply known by his name as Tony Stark for short, is a character that appears in the Iron Man Trilogy films and in The Avengers movie. He is portrayed by actor Robert Downey, Jr., and is based off on the character of the same name in the comics. He is a wealthy billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist and is well known as the hero Iron Man, and for creating his many different Iron Man suits. Appearance Tony is a middle-aged man of around an average height. He is an American, has caucasian skin, and brown eyes. He has black hair, which is mostly going up in a rough-edged manner on some occasions, most especially when he works. He is very well groomed when it comes to special occasions, and he usually wears either very formal or simple clothing in a way that matches his wealthiness. Tony has a mustache on top of his mouth, that runs all the way down to his cheeks, then straight to his chin making an enclosed form, with a small goatee as well on his upper chin. In the films, tony has been seen wearing many types of clothing. One as such can be his famous Black Sabbath shirt, which is a black shirt that contains the name of the famous old band called the Black Sabbath, which was based on a band in the Real World. Other clothing he wore, was a tuxedo, a white tuxedo, and other simple shirts. Clothing In Iron Man 3 In Iron Man 3, Tony makes a special type of shirt to go with the all the new suits that he has created. It is presumed to be made out of drifit, and other strong materials, as it could withstand heat and blasts and was very durable as seen in the movie. This shirt, was mainly colored dark blue, with grey on the sleeves and the collar portion of the shirt. As seen in the film, it was thin enough to allow the light of his Vibraniun Arc Reactor to pass through, allowing it to be connected to his armor more easily. So far, this clothing has been the signature clothing for Tony, and has been the best one yet seen as far as the films goes. Personality While initially a carefree playboy, throughout the series, Tony's personality changes through the actions of Iron Man, becoming a more serious and caring character, though remaining charismatic as always. Tony has a thing for not being handed over "things". As seen in the films whenever he is being handed something, he asks to place it there as he does not like being handed things. Powers & Abilities High Level Intellect Tony has a very high-level intellect, and is very smart. History Origin Anthony "Tony" Stark, was born in 1973, to Howard and Maria Stark. As his father was the founder of Stark Industries, the main weapons supplier to the U.S., Tony was the sole heir to the legacy of Stark Industries. Tony was an engineering prodigy, but his relationship with his father was strained and estranged. In 1991, Tony's parents die in a car crash, and his fathers partner, Obadiah Stane takes control of Stark Industries. At the age of 21, Tony returns to inherit his father's company, and becomes both famous for his professional life, and infamous for his partying, alcoholic, and playboy-like personal life. Iron Man (film) In 2008, Stark is captured by a terrorist group dubbed the Ten Rings. Shrapnel from a bomb is embedded in his heart and the only thing keeping him alive is a car battery attached to a electromagnet. Incarcerated, Tony learns that many of his weapons are somehow in the hands of these terrorists and that they want him to provide them with the devastating "Jericho" missile. In captivity with fellow scientist Ho Yinsen, Tony conspires to escape. Using parts from the Jericho, he creates an Arc Reactor to power his heart, and something even bigger - a metal weaponized suit. Yinsen sacrifices himself to buy Tony time, but Yinsen makes Tony promise to do something with his life that will help mankind. Tony eventually escapes and perfects his suit, calling it the "Iron Man" armor. Iron Man 2 Tony finds out that Palladium, the element in the reactor in his chest, is killing him. Believing he doesn't have much time to live, Tony starts to have a self-destructive behavior. The Avengers (film) Tony stark begins to make improved suits, such as the Mark VII, which shoots out of his office near the end. Iron Man 3 After what happened in The Avengers, Tony changes. Now knowing there are gods and aliens out there, he starts to have panic attacks. He spends a majority of his time creating new suits. Building suits becomes his distraction from thinking about what happened in The Avengers. Tony has frequent anxiety attacks. The Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony is set again to appear in the second installment of The Avengers. Quotes Notes * Tony Stark is based on the character of the same name in the comics, which is set in the Mainstream Marvel Universe, also known as Earth-616. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery Photo(134).jpeg| Photo(136).jpg| Photo(137).jpg| Robert-Downey-Jr-Tony-Stark-Iron-Man-3-Marvel-Disney.jpg| Tumblr l1iotoYo541qbn8c7.jpg| iron-man-tony-stark-arc-reactor.jpg| tony-ironman3.jpg| Tony-Stark.jpg| tony-stark-2p.jpg| External Links & References Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons Manufacturer Category:Industrialist Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Americans Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Former Stark Industries CEO Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Billionaires Category:Super-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Stark Industries Staff Members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Protagonists Category:Iron Man 2 Protagonists Category:Iron Man 3 Protagonists Category:The Avengers Movie Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:The Avengers: Age of Ultron